The Shadow's Agents
by Katfreak
Summary: When Yugi, Ryou and Jou disappear, a trio of super humans appear, who are called The Shadow Realms Agents. Who or What are they? And why does a certain CEO feel he knows them? On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**The Shadow's Agents**

**Katfreak: Whee! I am here! This is my first fan fic on the anime page and this is where I intend to stay!**

**RoloPolo: Why did you write that Musical fan fiction then, Katfreak?**

**Katfreak: Because I wanted to try that fanfic out as a test and it worked!**

**Yazo03: Well who gets to do the disclaimer this time, Katfreak?**

**Katfreak: Errr….. I dunno? **_Stands behind HannnahBannana_

**Yazo03 + RoloPolo + Fluffy: WHAT!**

**RoloPolo: Katfreak you have to keep track of these things!**

**Katfreak: So sue me!**

**All: OK! **_All get out cell phones_

**Katfreak: Noooo!** _Faints_

**HannnahBannana: Katfreak doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Fluffy: Hey! You spoilt our fun!**

**HannnahBannana: I know, aren't I evil?**

* * *

_(Told by the Dark Magician Girl)_

It happened a year after the Pharaoh left for the after life. Something very bad.

The former Hikari of the Pharaoh knew what was happening. He knew because it was happening to himself.

Because the Pharaoh had left, and with him his dark power, the body that the Hikari had been left in was not able to handle only one soul. Without the darkness to balance the light, the light was over powering the body and mind.

The body would be fine if the light over balanced it would be fine. However, if the light over powered the mind the light would everything that made him him.

He knew he could not stop what was going to happen to himself, so he vowed to keep it a secret and to enjoy what life he had left as himself. A month later he had weakened considerably.

Then something happened. A young female mage from the world opposite to his contacted him in a dream and offered him a way to save his mind before it was too late.

He could send his mind to her, so she could protect it and keep it safe. Even if he physically lost it, it would still be around in the form of a gem.

He agreed and thanked her for her kindness and she sent him the spell. Once he received it he cast it so he could keep his mind safe.

However, due to his weakness, he collapsed as she received it. While he was unconscious, two of his friends, a white haired Hikari and a blond duelist, came in.

They found him and demanded the truth from him when he regained consciousness. He told them the truth and made them promise to keep his illness a secret.

The agreed but worried for him. A little time passed and the Hikari soon discovered the white haired was suffering with the same illness he had, due to his Yami leaving.

The white Hikari realized what was happening and the Hikari offered the same spell that helped to save his mind.

He contacted the female mage form the world opposite and she agreed to look after the white Hikari's mind as well. Once the spell had been cast, the both Hikari's grew weaker.

A few months later, the blond who had found the Hikari fell ill with a terminal illness, which gave him a few months to live. He had to admit it to the Hikari's and they contacted the mage, who again, agreed to protect the blonde's mind as well.

Once the spell was cast they all grew weaker, the Hikari's due to mind drain and the blond due to terminal illness. Then, three months later, all three collapsed.

They were brought to hospital immediately, but they had all fallen into comas with no chance of them ever regaining consciousness.

While in hospital, a fierce earthquake occurred, the hospital was thrown into chaos. When the hospital was brought back to order, it was discovered the trio has disappeared.

Their friend's and families called for an immediate search, but no trace was ever found of them……

…. However they looked in the wrong place.

* * *

_Everyone is bending over Katfreak who still has not woke up yet_

**RoloPolo: Wait a minute, there is a hole in this plot!**

**Fluffy: Really, what?**

**RoloPolo: How was this story written if Katfreak was in the world of wonderland, dancing with the white rabbit?**

**Yazo03: Actually, I think she would rather EAT the rabbit, pocket watch and all!**

**HannnahBannana: I should hope not! She will have indigestion afterwards!**

_Katfreak wakes up_

**Katfreak: Meooowww…….WAIT! I was in court a minute ago! And their was a curious white rabbit defending me…..!**


	2. Hero' Cometh

**The Shadow's Agents:**

**Chapter one: Hero's Cometh**

**Katfreak: Wheeeeee! Next Chapter is up! I'm sorry about the crappy prologue but I put it up for future reference sort of thing, so sorry!**

**RoloPolo: Shut up and stop being boring!**

**Fluffy: OH MY GOSH! SHE'S TURNING INTO MY MUM!**

**Yazo03: What are you talking about?**

**Fluffy: My Mum says the exact same thing when she's annoyed!**

**Katfreak: Really?**

**Fluffy: Yeah!**

**RoloPolo: Charming. I'm not your mum- WAIT A MINUTE!**

**Katfreak: Meow? What up Rolo?**

**RoloPolo: SHE CALLED ME OLD!**

**Fluffy: What? No I-**

**RoloPolo: NOW YOU DIE!**

_RoloPolo begin to chase after Fluffy_

**Katfreak + Yazo03: **_sweat dropping _**okay…..**

**Katfreak: Ok we will resolve this later! Yaz, you do the disclaimer!**

**Yazo03: Katfreak doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Katfreak: Cheers! **_Turns back to watch Rolo try to kill Fluffy_

* * *

It started out as a normal night at the Domino city bank. It opened at the normal the normal time and now by eight o'clock it was in its final hour before it closed, the last few customers going about their business.

Again, it seemed like and ordinary night. However, it wasn't.

"What the hell?" cried a security guard from outside the door, and then came several cries of pain. This was followed by the guards being throw threw the doors, both bleeding from serious injuries to the arms and legs.

Suddenly, a group of men wearing black masks and waving gun burst into the bank. The tallest, who appeared to be the leader, shouted loudly "Nobody move and you won't get hurt. Just give us all the cash in this joint! NOW!"

Two member of the masked group herded the frightened customers into a corner, gun pointed threateningly.

The cashiers in charge of the money had guns pointed in the middle of their foreheads and were ordered to hand over all the money in their tills. In fear for their lives, they complied. Even the manager was being held at gun point by the leader of the robbers.

"Well? Is that all of it old man?" asked the leader in a cheery tone.

The manager, being the hopeless coward that he was, trembled and said in a shaking voice "Y-y-yes! That's all the money we have in the bank!"

The leader smirked and looked over the cashed bags collected.

"Got it all boys?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright you, bastards! Let's get out of here!"

The entire group turned around and began to vault for the door. However, a large whiplash coming through the door stopped them in their tracks.

"What the hell was that!" growled the leader as his gang backed away from the doorway.

"Well, it was us" answered a voice through the door.

The doors flew open with a loud bang as three people stepped, well one hovered, into view. What stepped through the door had people staring.

They were not completely human. One was an Angel, one was a Wolf and the other was a Cat. All three were male.

The Angel wore a tight tank top with leather pants and army boots, all in a greyish-black colour. As added accessories, he wore grey/black armbands on his upper arm, wearing the same colour fingerless gloves with silver rings, two on each hand and a silvery white belt low on his waist. He wore a mask of grey/black on his face, covering it from view. But it didn't block his amethyst eyes from anyone, nor did it escape them of his tri-coloured hair. His wings moved in a gentle movement to keep him floating.

The Wolf wore pure black clothes, a long sleeved shirt with loose trousers and sturdy boots. He also wore a smart looking evening type jacket with a black mask covered the upper regions of his face. His ears flicked lightly in reflex as did his tail. His hair was black and he had sharp yellow eyes.

The Cat was pure white, with silver influences, in his clothes, mask, ears and tail and his hair. His white clothing was a loose long sleeved top with loose cuffs. Underneath were silver fingerless gloves with the one finger, the middle, having it attached. He wore slightly flared trousers and boots. What weren't white were his eyes, they were chocolate brown.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell are you!" stammered the leader, getting over his startled/shocked feeling.

The three looked at each other, all pulling smirks of amusement at the flustered leader.

"We are what we appeared to be" answered the Angel, "We aren't a figment of your imagination, nor are we fakes."

"I'll be the judge of that. Get 'em boys!"

The gang jumped, slightly alarmed, but soon opened fire on them.

The Black Wolf tilted his head and lashed out at the rain of on-coming bullets. Suddenly, the bullets were split in half.

The gang gasped as they saw the bullets split and fall to the ground like harmless pieces of dirt.

The Wolf had his arm stretched out straight and they observed what he had in his hand. The Wolf had lashed out with a black whip that had gold/yellow wrapped in the hilt and into the whip leather.

"What the hell!" cried the leader in alarm.

The Wolf grinned and looked to his companions. They smiled back and the Angel said "Let's finish this."

The three leapt into the air and they each cried out their own attacks.

"Wolf's Sun Whip!"

"Cat's Moonlight Miow!"

"Angel's Twilight Grace!"

A mixture of grey, black and white streamed over at the group, exploding as it hit the middle of the group, sending all of them sprawling in separate directions.

The three of the gang, near the frightened and confused customers and employees, rose and started to back away as the wolf strode towards them.

They gibbered in terror as the menacing creature cried "Wolf's Sun Whip!" and knocking the men to the ground, twitching.

The other men yelped as their friends were knocked unconscious and got to their feet, running for the door and freedom.

However, that was stopped when a voice purred "Where do you think your going?"

The White Cat slipped between the men and the door, revealing a white bell with a silver handle. He pointed it forward and cried "Cat's Moonlight Miow!"

The silvery energy knocked the men away, knocking two out from impact and knocking the other to the floor.

The Cat slunk forward and flicked his tail, a cheeky smirk on his face. The men who were not unconscious whimpered and chided away from him.

The leader of the gang stared as his gang was being taken down. When the Cat moved away from the door, he vaulted for it.

However, he was flattened as the Angel's attack fell from the ceiling where he was positioned. He plummeted down and pinned the taller and older man to the floor, ignoring the man who threw curses at him.

He rose to his feet and closed his eyes, holding out his hands. His hands began to glow. He whispered, "Hikari Halo Rings!" The rings expanded in size. The rings rose into the air and separated into double the amount.

The Angel opened his eyes and pointed at the leader, the ring looping around his arms, binding his arms to his body.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted the leader as the ring bound him.

The Angel replied "Merely capturing your companions, to avoid further damage."

The Rings flew across the room, each trapping a member of the gang.

The Wolf and the Cat smirked as the Angel touched the floor, and began to pull the gang into a pile in the corner.

When they finished, the Angel smiled and said "Well, that didn't take long did it?"

The Cat smiled and said "I suppose not but it was fun. I will admit it."

"Fun as it might have been, we gotta go", said the Wolf, looking at his watch.

"Why? What time is it?" asked the Angel.

"Twenty five past eight."

"Oh dear" said the Cat. His ears flicked as the sound of distant of police sirens.

"Crap", swore the Angel, "We gotta go!"

The Angel spread his wings lightly and moved in between his companions. He closed his eyes and started to glow when someone shouted, "Wait!"

They turned curiously and saw the manager of the bank come forward.

"Yes, Sir?" asked the Cat, head tilting at the older man.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for help us this evening," smiled the manager. The Group smiled back.

"But, I would just like to know…..Who are you?"

They smiled again and they Angel said, "Us? We are **The Shadow's Agents**!"

Suddenly, he spread his wings to an impressive height and wrapped them round himself and his companions, hiding them from view. The wings shifted and then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Several blocks away from the bank, the air stirred as the three agents touched the ground.

Their bodies flashed in their respective colours as their powers slipped back into their power necklaces. A sun and moon for the Angel, a bell for the Cat and a Wolf face for the Wolf. Their clothes changed to the clothes they had been wearing before they changed.

The Angel wore a black three quarter length overcoat. Underneath he wore a long sleeved black top with flared Tripp pants, with chains wrapped around his legs, and black boots. He still wore the same rings from his previous form.

The Cat wore a cream three quarter length, similar to the Angel's coat. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black waist coat and black boot leg pants and boots. He had a silver tie wrapped around his neck.

The Wolf wore a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt underneath with black denim trousers. He wore the same boots as his previous form.

"Well we made it" giggled the Angel happily.

"Only just, Tenshi" said the Wolf leaning round the corner to observe what was going on.

"Maybe, but at least we're hear, Remus" said the Cat, quietly.

Remus waved his hand and said "Tenshi, Neko, Lets go. Or we will be late."

Neko smiled. Tenshi let out a laugh and wrapped an arm around Neko's waist and around Remus's arm.

The trio wandered around the corner, their skin being lit up by the purple neon lights of the night club "Kage". Walking straight towards it, they reached the door.

Remus knocked on the door three times and it swung open. With a cheerful smile the trio entered the club, passing through the shadowed corridor, with unique paintings adorning the walls.

At the end of the corridor, they entered the main club area. It was a large area lit up with small wall lights with a medium sized dance floor and a small stage at the front. The bar was near the door and it had chairs and tables everywhere.

Neko removed his jacket and went behind the bar, hanging his coat up on the rack near the door.

Tenshi grinned at the stage and shed his jacket, which was caught by Neko who hung it next to his own. Tenshi strode away to the stage.

Remus glided to the bar and settled into a seat next to Neko, who handed him a drink.

Both looked to the stage as the crowd began to cheer and clap. Tenshi stood on the stage. He smiled at the crowd, closed his eyes and began to sing……

* * *

_RoloPolo is chasing Fluffy and is still shouting at her_

**Katfreak: This is getting boring**

_HannahBannana comes in_

**HannahBannana: You can say that again**

**Yazo03: How are we going to stop her in the mad rage she's in?**

**Katfreak: Like this **_trips Rolo up as she goes past_

**RoloPolo: OWWWW! That hurt!**

**Katfreak: **_Evil Grin _**OH RATTY!**

_Rattytwirl spins in like the Tasmanian devil_

**Katfreak: Here you go **_points at Rolo_

**Rattytwirl: Twirly Wirly! **_Jumps on Rolo_

**RoloPolo: ARGH! KATFREAK! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS **_Runs off with Ratty chasing her_

_All stare at Katfreak_

**HannahBannana: She's gonna kill you for that, In fact she'll tie u up and set her sisters on you**

**Katfreak: So? **_To the readers _**See you later! Please review! Please No flames! All they will do is make Ratty even madder! Bye!**


End file.
